Death Threat
by thehappysisyphus
Summary: My first fic. Someone's angry at Reid, or is he? And what happens next? Character death, OC pairings, and violence, that's what! Guess what? COMPLETED! WOOHOO!
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer: I don't (and never will) own any of the "Criminal Minds" characters.**

**A/N: This is my first fic so I'm really happy. I can't type so, well, it'll take awhile to update and stuff. So, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and near the end, there's a House cross-over. Character-death. Also, there's my O.C. pairing with Spencer.

* * *

**

Dr. Spencer Reid unlocked the door of his small apartment, and smiled as he walked in. His girlfriend, Samantha, was sitting on the couch watching T.V. She turned when he walked in and jumped up.

"Spencer! You're home! G-d, I've missed you," she said as she embraced him.

"This case took longer than I thought. We shouldn't have been gone for longer than a week, but the un-sub kept changing his M.O."

Samantha laughed and said, "I still don't understand that FBI lingo."

Spencer just smiled as he sat next to her. They had been dating for four years and were surprisingly still together. Samantha understood that Spencer had to be away a lot, and that's what made their relationship possible.

Spencer turned to her and asked, "So, what did you do this week?"

Samantha brushed her black hair away from her face and sighed. "I went to work. That's it. Oh, and I missed you."

Spencer blushed and he tucked his brown hair behind his ear. Samantha smiled at her boyfriend's nervous habit. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Spencer sighed loudly when he saw Hotch's number in the caller ID.

Samantha looked worried as she inquired, "Spence? Who is it?"

He simply said, "I might have to go to work again."

An unidentifiable look crossed her face as she got up and left the room, leaving a very confused Spencer.

He answered the cell, "Reid."

Hotch said on the other side, "It's Hotch. We just received a note, and you need to come in. Now."

Spencer said, "But I just got home. My girlfriend is mad at me now."

Hotch exclaimed, "You have a girlfriend?" Hotch smiled as he knew Spencer was blushing furiously, which he was.

Spencer didn't reply, so he continued, "Reid, you seriously need to get here now."

Spencer frowned at Hotch's sudden urgency. "Why?" he asked.

Hotch sighed and said, "Reid, the note was a death-threat. Written out to you."

* * *

**A/N: Ooo, a cliffy! Please review. Please?**


	2. Relationship Problems

**Disclaimer- Don't own and don't make profit from. Or else the shows would involve this story.**

**A/N- Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the kind reviews! Ummm, I've decided to write out the House crossover 'cause it was dumb. This chapter will be longer than the last, I promise.**

Spencer inhaled sharply at this news and, after gaining his composure, said, "Should I bring my girlfriend? Will she be safe here?"

Hotch replied, "I think she'll be okay. I mean, staying at her place."

Spencer softly said, "She lives here."

Hotch said, "Then bring her. Bring a change of clothes, too. You can't stay in your apartment."

"Uh, where will we be staying?" Spencer inquired.

"I'll give you the details when you get here. _Now get here_."

"Okay," Spencer said as he hung up. And then he went to find Samantha. He walked to the bedroom and found her softly crying on the bed. Surprised, he just stood in the doorway for awhile.

Spencer softly said, "Sam? You okay?" She didn't reply.

Spencer tried again, "Sam, we've got to go to the BAU headquarters. Now."

Samantha looked up, astonished. "What? _We've _got to go? What am I, a suspect?"

Spencer sighed and half-pleaded, "Sam, someone left a death-threat for me. That puts you in danger, as well as me. We've got to go now, so we'll be safe."

She wiped her eyes and slowly stood up. She suddenly screamed, "Why am I involved? You know what? No! I'm not going! I don't know what I was thinking, dating some know-it-all nerd. I'm leaving you, Spencer. We're through!" With that, she stormed out of the apartment.

Spencer just stood there, looking like a puppy that had just been kicked. Then he grabbed some things that he needed and drove to the BAU.

When he walked in, Hotch was waiting for him with his arms crossed over his chest. Morgan and Elle were at their desks, and J.J and Gideon were standing behind Hotch.

Hotch stepped up to Spencer and said, "I thought you said you had a girlfriend. Where is she?"

Morgan straightened up at this info and grinned broadly.

Spencer looked at the floor and mumbled, "She didn't want to be involved so she broke up with me."

Hotch frowned at this and Morgan's grin faded. He glanced at Elle who nodded.

They both stood up and Elle said, "Hey, why don't you go to the break room? Are you hungry?"

Spencer shook his head and said, "No."

Morgan said, "Come on, kid! When's the last time you ate something?"

Spencer shrugged and headed towards the towards the break room. He sat in a chair and near slammed his face into the table. He had actually _loved_ Samantha, and now she didn't want to see him any more. It's not like he had a great track-record with girls, but she was the only girl that had stuck with him for more than a week. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone, but he felt the tears welling up.

He heard someone sit across from him, but he didn't look up. The person tapped him on the shoulder, and Spencer glanced up. It was Morgan, sitting there, watching him.

Morgan asked, "Reid, do you know of anyone that would want to kill you? Anyone with anything that they hold against you?"

Spencer snorted and said, "Everyone?"

Morgan smiled and said, "Come on, you can't have _that_ many enemies!"

Spencer said in one of his classic rants, "Morgan, I was 12 and I was smarter than most 17 year olds! I was faced with some pretty resentful football players. The same thing happened in college. And elementary school."

Morgan looked at Spencer, and Spencer put his head down again. Morgan was silent for a long time, so Spencer glanced up at him. Morgan gave him a reassuring smile, and Spencer returned to his previous position.

It was very quiet in the break room. Thankfully, it wasn't an awkward silence, just a peaceful one. That's why when Spencer's cell rang; both men nearly fell out of their chairs.

Spencer looked at the ID, but it was an unknown caller.

Hesitantly, he answered the cell, "Hello?"

The person on the other side, obviously male, said, "You should've protected her better. Now she's dead. Poor thing. Suffered terribly in the end."

Morgan grabbed the phone when all the blood drained from Spencer's face.

"Hello?" Morgan demanded.

The voice said, "Yup, she's dead. Multiple stab wounds. Wet drowning. And so many other things."

"Who's dead?" Morgan yelled.

The voice laughed cruelly and said, "Spencer's ex."

**A/N- Man, if you didn't see that coming, I feel bad for you! Ummm, not really sure how many more chapters this story will be but, you know. I've enabled the anon. reviewing thingy just so you know. Please review and maybe I'll update sooner. Muahahahahaha.**


	3. Poor Spence

**Disclaimer: Would I really write on this site if I owned "Criminal Minds"? I think not. So here I am.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had this entire story written out, but it really sucked. Everyone died in my last version. It was really lame. So I made the story longer and more interesting. Don't you all just love me even more than you did two seconds ago? Ummm, yeah. Don't worry, I wouldn't either. Thank you, to all my kind reviewers! Can you believe no one has been mean to me yet? Insane, huh? Well, on to the story! **

**Oh, and there's a lot of violence in this chappie! Woohoo, violence!**

The voice laughed cruelly and said, "Spencer's ex."

Morgan's eyes widened to the point where he looked inhuman.

After a brief silence between him and the caller, Morgan growled, "Liar."

The caller laughed again and said, "Oh, you'll find her. Count on it." And then there was the dial toneMorganswore loudly, and ran out to the hallway towards Hotch's office, silently reprimanded himself for not getting a call-trace.

Spencer stared at the table, wanting to believe that what the caller had said wasn't the truth. But, somewhere deep in his soul, he knew, even though the caller hadn't specified, he _knew_ that it was Samantha. He _knew_ that Samantha was dead. His thoughts had been slow, taking long to process, but when he formed the words "Samantha" and "dead" together, his mind reeled. The reality hit full force, and he felt nauseous. But he didn't cry. Crying meant mourning, and in Spencer's mind, Samantha wasn't yet dead. He needed proof. And proof he would soon get.

Hotch sighed as he got off the phone with the local PD. A girl, about 26, had been found dead. Her throat had been viciously ripped open. The laceration was long and slow. What made things twenty times worse; the body had been positively identified as Samantha Evans, aka Spencer's ex girlfriend.

There was a knock on the door and Hotch called out, "Come in."

It was Morgan who stepped in. There was an awkward silence, which was broken by both men saying simultaneously saying, "Reid's ex is dead."

That was followed by a simultaneous, "How'd you know?"

Hotch answered first, filling Morgan in on the newly-found body.

Morgan filled Hotch in about the call, bitterly adding, "I should've gotten a trace."

"Hey," Hotch reassured, "it's not your fault. Now, does Reid know?"

Morgan shook his head. "You saw how he reacted to her breaking up with him. What's he gonna do with her dead?"

Hotch angrily replied, "This monster's trying to break Reid!"

Elle walked in the room in time to hear Hotch make this statement. She interrupted, "He's succeeded."

"What?" Morgan yelled over-protectively.

Hotch and Morgan jumped up and followed Elle to the break-room.

On the way, Elle explained, "I walked past the room and saw Reid sitting there. I think he knows Samantha's dead. He was shaking. Hard. I went to see if he was okay, but the only response I got from him was, 'She's dead. No. She can't be.' It was freaky. He was, like, arguing with himself."

"Wait," Morgan said, stopping. "How'd you know Samantha's dead?"

JJ stepped up from behind and said, "He's contacted the media. He left a package, with no return address, with a picture of her corpse and a note reading, 'Dr. Reid, you're next. Hope you like the picture. It's especially for you.' Her picture is plastered all over the news. The one of her dead."

"He's fast," Morgan commented.

Hotch nodded his agreement, and the group walked to the break-room, which, to their horror, was empty. The table was upturned, and there was a small puddle of blood on the floor.

**Earlier**

Spencer sat at the table, hardly noticing his surroundings. An agent, one he vaguely recognized, walked in and smiled at him. The agent, Agent Brian Lucas, kneeled next to Spencer and his mouth next to his ear. Spencer betrayed no emotion, but deep down, he was kind of afraid of Lucas.

Lucas whispered, "Spencer. Oh, how I've longed for this moment. Now that the horrible woman is out of my way, you can be mine forever!"

Spencer looked at Lucas incredulously and said, "You? _You_ did this?"

Lucas' grin widened.

"Why?" Spencer yelled, jumping to his feet.

Lucas frowned, and said as-matter-of-factly, "For you, of course."

Spencer screamed, "I didn't want this!" as he lunged at Lucas.

Spencer tackled Lucas, and Lucas' right fist connected with his jaw.

Dazed, Spencer didn't have time to block, or get out of the way, of Lucas' gun, aimed at his right leg. Lucas fired, and because he used a silencer, no one heard the shot. Spencer screamed as his leg burst into pain.

Lucas whispered, "Sorry," as he shoved a cloth into Spencer's mouth. Unfortunately for Spencer, everyone but his team had gone home, so there was no one to stop Lucas from dragging the young man down the hall to his blue van outside. Spencer tried to fight, but a back-hand to the face and blood-loss combined knocked him unconscious. The last thing he saw was himself getting tied to the van seat.

**A/N- Wow, I thought that this chapter was good, but tell me what you think, OK? Poor Spence!**


	4. The Ch The Author Was Too Lazy To Name

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Wait, I own… uh, never mind. I don't own anything. Wait! I own Sam 'n Lucas! WOOHOO!**

**A/N- Hey, sorry it took so long to update. I'm a loser, I know. A _lazy_ loser. Bad combo, I know. Short chapter this time. Sorry. Thanks to my reviewers. Oh, and I decided to include the content of the actual death-threat 'cause I've had a request for it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Morgan, Hotch, Elle, and JJ stared at the empty room, gaping.

Hotch, in perfect agent form, said, "Go get that blood analyzed. Search the room for fingerprints, footprints, hairs, anything that could give us a clue of what happened."

"Guys," Morgan suggested, "what if the kid did this to get attention. I mean, he was pretty messed up in the head. He could be hiding in this building somewhere."

This suggestion was met with harsh glares from the others.

Hotch sighed. "Just in case, search the building. Oh, and watch the video surveillance feeds."

Morgan ran off to watch the video feeds, JJ called the forensics team, and Elle began searching the building. Hotch went off to find Gideon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer moaned as he was brought back to unwelcome consciousness.

His leg throbbed painfully, and his head throbbed with a fierce intensity.

He tried to touch his forehead, but he was bound to a bed.

It was too dark to see anything.

Something to his right creaked, and a bright light began burning his eyes.

He squinted, and was rewarded with his finally adjusted eyes showing him a grinning Lucas.

Lucas was holding two things in his hand. One looked like a bottle, the other a syringe.

Spencer groaned, knowing that this wouldn't be fun at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gideon sat at his desk, reading and re-reading the sheet of paper in his hand. It was the original death-threat that had caused all of these problems. It read:

"_Dear Dr. Spencer Reid,_

_I've watched you from afar for many a day, and I've learned many a thing about you. But, my darling, you've never noticed the things I so generously do for you. So take notice, or DIE. I have given my warning, and please do heed it. You will learn that I do not play around._

_With love,_

_Your Secret Admirer"_

Gideon sighed. He didn't like the fact that the youngest agent, the one the team thought of as a younger brother, had an obsession stalker.

He knew that they were the most desperate and dangerous stalkers out there.

He _really_ didn't like that Spencer didn't tell him or the team about the mysterious calls victims of stalkers were known to receive.

His thoughts remained on this subject until Hotch burst in and exclaimed, "Reid's missing!"

Gideon stood up and asked, "Do we have any leads?"

Hotch was about to answer when Elle walked in and said, "I've searched the entire building. He's not in here or anywhere on the BAU's property."

Gideon asked, "Do we know that he was kidnapped?"

Hotch replied, "Morgan's checking the video feeds as we speak."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan and Garcia gaped as they watched Lucas say something to Spencer, Spencer react by tackling Lucas, Lucas punching then shooting Spencer, and Spencer getting dragged out of the room by Lucas.

As the dramatic scene ended, the two looked at each other with teary eyes.

Morgan, riveted to his chair, called the team on his cell.

The team assembled, and watched the feed in shock and horror.

As it ended, JJ said, "Well, at least we know who kidnapped him, threatened him, shot him, and killed his ex-girlfriend."

"Well, when you put it like that, it's just wonderful, isn't it?" Morgan sarcastically stated.

Hotch said, "No, Morgan. She's right. It's a start."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Yeah, Morgan, it's a start! Geez, I'm surrounded by idiots!** ** Except for my gorgeous little nerd. He's smart. Unlike Morgan. Sorry. My insane rant is too long. Please review. Please?**


	5. Embarassingly Short Chapter

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, do you really think I'd have all 22 episodes saved on my DVR? No, I think not.**

**A/N: OMG. I am _so_ sorry. I know I haven't updated in a while, but, inexplicably, I seem to have acquired a life. This, while great for me, really sucks for you. Sorry. Anyhoo, this chapter contains a torture sequence, so… yeah. Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Spencer watched with wide eyes as Lucas drew closer.

He had one of the most sadistic grins that Spencer had ever seen on anyone's face.

Lucas sat on the bed and held up a syringe.

"Do you know what this is?"

"A syringe?" Spencer answered.

Lucas shook his head.

"No, what's _in_ the syringe?"

Spencer didn't answer.

Lucas grinned madly and said, "Oh, you'll see."

Spencer's hazel eyes widened even more, if possible, as he fearfully glanced around the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Spencer asked, his voice cracking.

Lucas' grin faded, and his eyes glazed over, as if lost in a memory.

Finally, he said, "Awhile back, my son was a victim of a murder. In a case _I_ was in charge of. Spencer, you remind me of my son. I couldn't help him, but I can help you. I _have _helped you."

Spencer, appalled, asked, "So, know you're going to _hurt_ me? How does that make any sense?"

Lucas hesitated. "Um, I have my reasons."

With that, he brought the needle down into the young man's neck.

Spencer gasped. It felt like his very blood had caught fire.

In his agony-filled haze, Spencer didn't notice Lucas slowly exit the room, setting the room once more in darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garcia was searching for anything and everything that had to do with Brian Lucas.

After a few seconds, she joyfully yelled, "His address is 3343 Baxter Ave. in Quantico. Go get this jerk and bring back my little genius-thing!"

Morgan laughed and said, "Will do."

The team prepared for a raid, and they called SWAT in.

They were standing on the porch outside of Lucas' residence, when Morgan heard a soft ticking.

His eyes widened as he yelled, "The house is wired! It's a trap! Get down!"

As they all dove for cover, the house blew up in a brilliant flash of light and a loud noise.

Unfortunately, Lucas was smarter than they had previously thought, and catching him while finding Spencer would be extremely hard.

And they all, including Spencer, knew it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: By the Valor, that was short! Oh, sorry. Lord of the Rings lingo. Only one more chapter left. Unless I've forgotten to count. In which case, there may be more. Or less. OK, you guys, you SOOOOO have to see the new Pirates of the Caribbean. I saw it today, and it ROCKED! I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM! Sorry 'bout that. I know, I'm insane. Please review! Constructive criticism welcome. So please, criticize away! **


	6. The End of It All

**Disclaimer-Oh, yeah, last night, I got ownership of Criminal Minds. Too bad I was asleep and dreaming. So, I do not, sadly, own any of this. Boo hoo.**

**A/N- I know I haven't updated in two weeks. I feel bad, really, I do. I was away from a computer with the correct writing software. Just think about this. At least I didn't abandon this story. Well, I'd like to thank lilspencefan for not taking me off their favorites list. So, sadly, this is the last chapter. Thank you to my reviewers. I love you guys. Okay, on to the chapter!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The team, minus Spencer, dismally filed into the conference room. No one had any major injuries, just a few bumps and bruises from jumping off the porch. They had searched the house, and thankfully, Spencer hadn't been in the house when it blew. But, now the team had no idea where Lucas or Spencer was.

They were all silent, until Morgan slammed his fist on the table.

"Reid could be dying the longer we take! We _have_ to find him soon!"

Elle hotly replied, "Well, Morgan, sor-_ry. _We _all_ want to find him, but getting angry will _not_ help. Got it?"

Hotch and Gideon nodded their agreement.

Morgan sighed. "I got it. Sorry."

Gideon said, "Well, we're back at square one. We have no leads."

Elle said, "I'm going to get a _full_ background check on Reid and Lucas. Morgan, come on."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Spencer opened his eyes, he was blissfully unaware of what was going on.

But as the pain in his body intensified, the memories flooded back.

His chin trembled, and he was shaking with sobs as Lucas walked in.

Lucas watched the young man with sad eyes. Truthfully, he had had no intention of hurting Spencer.

He hadn't expected the young man to be angry, in fact, he had thought the genius would have rejoiced at the knowledge of his sacrifices.

"Spencer…," Lucas started, only to be interrupted.

Spencer spoke harshly, knowing the probable consequences, but not caring.

"Look, I _hate_ you. I'm not playing into your sick little fantasy. I don't car what you've 'done for me'. You haven't helped anyone."

Lucas lowered his head. Spencer watched him intently.

Lucas spoke, not raising his eyes.

"Fine. I don't want to do this, but... I'm going to have to kill you. I'll give you twenty-four hours to change your mind."

And then he left, plunging the room in darkness. Spencer only prayed that his team would find him in time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle and Morgan leaned over Garcia's shoulders, reading pages on Spencer's past.

Garcia gasped, and asked, " Hey, did you guys know that Reid's mom is schizophrenic?"

They both shook their heads solemnly and silently.

Morgan exasperatedly said, "This isn't helping. Let's do an even deeper background on Lucas."

Garcia and Elle nodded, and as the pages were popping up, Garcia pointed at a newspaper clipping on the screen.

"Look at that heading! 'Agent Brian Lucas Solves Murder Case; Son Unsaved Victim'. Hey, his son looks just like Reid!"

Morgan nodded his shocked agreement. The kid did look a lot like Spencer.

Elle gasped and exclaimed, "Look! Lucas took up residence in his dead son's house! 2185 West 32nd St.! I bet Reid's there!"

Elle jumped up, but Morgan sat there and asked, "Why didn't we find this before?"

Elle shrugged and said, "Who cares? Let's go!"

The two agents ran and told Hotch and Gideon their findings.

Once again, the team called SWAT.

They pulled in front of the run-down house in a trashy neighborhood.

Little did they know that inside, Lucas was watching.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas ran to the room where Spencer was chained.

He unlocked Spencer, and dragged him off the bed.

Spencer yelped as he hit the ground, and exclaimed, "It couldn't have been twenty-four hours!"

Lucas replied worriedly, "It hasn't been. This place is surrounded!"

Spencer smiled to himself, but it faded when Lucas continued, "I'm not going down without a fight."

Spencer let himself get dragged to the porch, too weak to really fight back.

He figured a SWAT member would shoot Lucas, but quickly realized the contrary.

Lucas, pressing a gun to Spencer's forehead, was holding Spencer up in a manner of a human-shield.

The two went outside, and the collectively gasped at the sight of their youngest member.

To say he looked bad was an understatement.

Hotch whispered to the SWAT leader, "Take the first shot you get."

He nodded, and everyone readied themselves.

Hotch stood up so he could be seen over the police barricade and called out, "Brian? We know why you're doing this. We know about your son. You lost him, but why would you kill someone who had nothing to do with that? Let Reid go!"

Lucas got a funny look in his eyes, and he screamed, "That has nothing to do with this! Spencer _owes_ me! After all I've done for him! If his debt will not be repaid in love, it will be repaid in blood!"

Lucas pushed Spencer down the stairs, and he landed in an unconscious heap.

Lucas made to shoot Spencer, but someone from SWAT took the shot.

Lucas fell to the ground, dead.

Spencer was immediately rushed to the hospital.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer spent his next few hours in emergency surgery.

The team, in the waiting room, was silent, hoping all would be well.

Finally, a doctor in scrubs came out and told them that Spencer would make a full recovery.

A month later, Spencer was back at work.

Spencer, in spite of making a full _physical_ recovery, was a bit paranoid, looking behind his back compulsively.

But, eventually, he got over it and everything returned to normal. (If you could call what they did for a living normal!)

**THE END**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- OMG, I can't believe it's over! –sniffle- Please, tell me what you think of the ending. Was it cheesy? Please review and tell me! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FIRST STORY. THANK YOU, AND GOODNIGHT!**


End file.
